magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
ST Format Issue 2
ST Format issue 2 is dated September 1989 and cost £2.95. On the Disk 3 pages (33-34,36) *Blood Money Demo; Fun Face Demo - (33) *GFA Demos, GFA Convert, DC_Clock, PCommand, Format 10, Blaster, Aargh! - (34) *Vkiller, Tinyview, Tinystuf, Autoplay - (36) News News Headlines - 4 pages (7-10) *Fighting talk from Atari: Sam Tramiel's aim: 'to kill off Nintendo'; PC Power: PC Speed (Cavendish); Atari soften up: Tempest, Star Breaker, Star Raiders, Enterprise, Borodino, Armada, HyperDraw, LDW Power, HyperPaint, HyperChart (Atari) - (7) *Springs in summer: Regent Word II, HotWire, Springs, G+Plus, Code Utilities (Codehead); Scan and deliver: DaataScan Plus (Kempston) - (8) *Norwegian blue: Monty Python's Flying Circus (Core Design); Some like it Hotz: Hotz Translator - (9) *Law promises piracy action - Steve Carey; Quickies - (10) All the Way from America - 1 page (22) *Colour in your hand: Atari Lynx announced; Atari sell off US shops; Nintendo blamed for profit drop; Scanner here soon; ST wins an Oscar; Portfolio update Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Futures: Looking for Design - 3 pages (12-14) :Designing a computer's easy - sling some electronics in a grey box, add a keyboard and monitor, done! Perhaps not, as Chris Drake discovers. Joysticks: Sticky Fingers - 3 pages (17-19) :Mark Higham went to the Powerplay factory in Oldham to find out how a joystick is made and speculate on the future. Comms: Telephone Lines - 1 page (24) :The Black Baron is here again, this time with details of a new low-cost modem from Hi-Tec and Microdeal's sexy BBS software. Cover Feature: Facing Facts - 4 pages (27-30) :It's a fair cop, guv, I'll come quiet: Steve Carey investigates how the Police can fit you up for a crime with the amazing new E-FIT system, and on page 28 reviews That's Fun Face, a unique new kind of ST program that works in the same way. Basic Tutorial: The Plot Thickens - 2 pages (39-40) :GFA Basic is a powerful graphics tool. Barry Capel explains where to draw the line. Graphics: Think Sync - 3 pages (42-44) :One of the trickiest parts of animation is portraying speech. Mark Pickavace is your elocution tutor. Games: Bloody Great - 1 page (56) :After the stunning graphics of Amiga Blood Money, Psygnosis are bringing out the ST conversion. Mark Higham went to Liverpool to meet the programmer. Games: Sport for All - 3 pages (69-71) :Now that summer is here and the good old British weather is as good as ever it's time to sit down in front of your ST and consider some less energetic sporting activities. Gary Barrett relaxes in front of his ST and thinks about exercising. Music - 4 pages (85-86,89-90) *Using Sequencers: The start of a regular monthly tutorial - Chris Jenkins - (85) *Music Theory: If you thought quavers were a brand of crips and bars just bring to mind chocolate then our regular music theory column is for you - Chris Jenkins - (85) *Gadget Corner: Each month we'll be looking at an affordable gadget for your ST MIDI setup, starting this month with the Studiomaster MA36 - (86) *Tweety Board: Super stereo sound from your ST? Gary Barrett listens in. - (86) *Steinberg Cubase: The pricey successor to the Pro 24 sequencer is here - 1 page (89) *Software News: A roundup of new ST music software products heading your way - Super Librarian (MCMXCIX), Music Maker (Hybrid Arts) - (90) *Get Technical: Getting the most from the ST's sound chip with Jason C. Brooke - (90) Graphics: Any colour you like... - 3 pages (93-94,96) :As long as it's one of 16,777,216 hues the ParSec board from Elmtech will let you use. Simon Williams went to have a look at a few of them. Hints & Tips: Desktop - 3 pages (98-100) :Desktop has expanded this month to give you yet more tips for your ST. Mark Higham has been sorting through them to bring you this selection of the best. Letters - 2½ page (105-107) Previews Coming Soon - 1 page (74) *Myth, Dragon's Lair, Crossbow: The Legend of William Tell, Fallen Angel, Hard Drivin', Fighter Bomber, Wonder Boy in Monster Land, Dynamite Dux Reviews Games Gra=Graphics, Sou=Soundtrack, Sho=Short Term Interest, Lon=Long Term Interest, Ove=Overall * Short Term Interest replaced with Realism. PD Public Speaking - Stuart Anderton - 2 pages (20-21) *Learning the Desktop - *** *Play it Again Sam - **** *The Works - ***** *Play Time - **** *Texing Time - **** Tips Game Busters - 2 pages (81,83) *Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders, Street Fighter, Rolling Thunder, Populous, Maria's Christmas Box, OutRun, Wicked, Return to Genesis, IK+, Kult Other Credits Art Editor :Gordon Druce Games Editor :Mark Higham Production Editor :Stuart Anderton Disk Editor :Gary Barrett Design Assistant :Kevin Hibbert Publisher :Greg Ingham Issue Index Category:Contains Atari ST Reviews